Euphoria
by PaigeySama
Summary: Just a one shot about Two-Bit and Dally. Yaoi


I decided I had the need to write some good angst so don't ask why I wanted to write The Ousiders with Two-Bit and Dally.

Yes the song Two-Bit is singing is Chasing Cars.

Enjoy this piece of crap fic. :3

Thank you Ashley for helping me out a bit! ^^

**

* * *

**

**Euphoria **

_I looked up as I stood there on the stage. The room was fairly empty but I needed to get this off of my chest. I needed to say something that reminded me of him._

_I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes as the memories of just earlier this week came flooding back to me._

_"We'll do it all. Everything. On our own...."_

It ain't tuff. No, not at all. Not school. School ain't tuff at all. But somehow I find myself sittin' in this chair, watchin' all the kids pile in the room. That's right. Not only am I in school but I'm early for class.

That. Ain't. Tuff.

It gets me out of the house though and that's good since I honestly don't feel like listening to anyone argue. I really could care less bout' the folks. They ain't worth my time or nothin.

"Keith Matthews." The teacher called out and was about to already check not here but I raised my hand.

"Yeah." He looked at me and blinked.

"... I don't even know what to think of this." I rolled my eyes at his statement and people gave me weird looks. Basically asking why I was here to begin with but I didn't mind them.

He continued on and the assignment seemed pretty boring if you ask me. We were assigned words and we had to define them and give samples of them.

Mine was a word I've never heard of. _euphoria._ For some reason it sounded like a perfume er somethin'. A soc perfume no doubt. I bet that's what it was too.

"Now I want you to do this at home..."

~* *~

I sat on the couch next to Sodapop. We were at his house just hanging out. But that's when Dally walked in and sat on the chair next to us smoking a weed.

"Ey." He nodded at us and we did the same. I was sipping a beer and I hopped off the couch.

"Oh right. Soda. You got a dictionary er somethin'? I gotta look up this word." I said and Dally looked at me funny.

"Since when did you care what people call you?" He asked and I grinned at him.

"Nah dummy. I don't. Its for this stupid English assignment. We need to define a word and give an example. Easy. I just wanna see what this word is."

"Yeah. Darry! Do you know where the dictionary is?" Soda called out and we heard a few incoherent words from Darry and he came out with a thick book and I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh gee. I didn't know it was that big." I said and took in from him.

"Sure you know how to use one of those?" Dally teased with a smirk. I looked up at him and wriggled my eyebrows.

"Oh we'll find out." I replied.

They looked at me with humor and interest as I looked through the book. I'm guessing everything was separated by letters. So I need the E section. Where the hell is the E section...?

"This is hopeless and sad to watch." Dally got off his chair and grabbed the book from me and bit the cigarette a bit and searched through the book. He sat down completely and took a drag from the weed and blew out and put it back in his mouth and handed me the book and pointed to the word.

"A hood like you knows how to use one of those?" Darry joked slightly and Dally glared.

"You're funny." He said flatly and I read the definition.

**eu·pho·ri·a **[yoo fáwree ə]

_n_

**extreme happiness: **a feeling of great joy, excitement, or well-being

I swallowed, slightly quenching my dry throat and my lips pursed as I read the definition. That wasn't a Soc perfume like I thought. It was also a word that I could never relate too. I don't think I've ever felt that. I'm sure a _Soc_ felt euphoria all day long knowing they're "better" than us greasers.

I closed the book and stormed out of the house not saying anything when people called me. I didn't want to talk. I was mad.

I sat in the park once I got there, on the monkey bars. I just let the wind blow, hitting my face, calming me down some. I didn't have any beer which pissed me off.

"Hey Two-Bit." Dally called and I turned slightly, kind of surprised that he was the one to follow me and not Sodapop. Not that I minded. I really didn't.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he paused and raised a brow.

"Free country?" He offered and I grinned at him.

"Oh right." I replied and he jumped on the bars next to me.

"What's your problem? Why are you storming out of houses and bein' all pissy for?" He asked and I looked away and sighed.

"I'm just angry is all." I said simply, feeling the slight anger tinge again.

"Bout?" Dally egged on.

"Darry sent you, didn't he?" I retorted blankly and he smirked.

"Nothin' gets passed you. Com'on. Let's go do somethin'. Let's go out drinking." He pulled me off of the monkey bars and once he knew that I knew to follow he let go of my wrist.

I stared at the ground and sighed and slowly made my gaze back up but found myself staring at Dally's ass. I blinked and turned away from it, slightly embarrassed. Why was I looking at his ass...? That ain't right.

I hurried up to him with a blush. Something that REALLY ain't tuff is checking out one of your best buds asses. That's just embarrassing.

"What's the red face for?" Dally asked and I inwardly groaned. I never thought Dally as the perceptive type. I really shouldn't judge people...

"Nothin'." I replied quickly and he rolled his eyes.

"Swear you're one of the weirdest people I know..." He mumbled and I grinned up at him.

"Aw Dall' you know you love it." I wriggled my eyebrows up at him.

"Yeah whatever." He pulled out a weed and I pouted slightly.

I didn't enjoy smokin' as much as drinkin' I could tell you that now. It jus' wasn't that great comparison.

"Want a puff?" He offered and I don't know why I said yes. But I did. He passed it to me and I placed it between my lips and inhaled. I pulled it away and coughed a bit. I think the reason I wanted it was because Dally had it.

"Here Dall'." I blushed again and he looked at me funny.

"You sure you ain't sick or something?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No I ain't. I'm fine." I assured.

~* *~

After I was drunk I stumbled out of the bar on my own. I couldn't help the situation that was growing in my pants but thank god my pants were tight and restricted my ongoing erection. It was driving me mad. I wanted a release. I'd just get to my house and...

"Two-Bit! Where ya goin'??" Dally yelled and stumbled over to me. His drunk look of slight confusion. It was really cute. I shook my head.

"Sorry Dally. I... *hic* I ain't fe-feelin' good." I tripped and bumped into him. I don't know how I tripped when I wasn't walking but I'll figure out the logic of that later.

"Well... Yer actin' kinda funny." He agreed and I looked up at him and looked around. No one was around. It was probably around 2 in the morning. Not a lot of people wanted to go walking around at that time.

I leaned in and kissed him. I couldn't believe I did that. I felt the pain of being shoved to the ground and winced as I made contact with the concrete. Yeoch. That hurt.

"The hell was that for?" He asked with a look of shock and surprise. Dang I guess that's the same expression eh?

"I-I don't..." I didn't know what to say. I just KISSED one of my GUY pals. Who does that? Some kind of fag?! I ain't a fag... Ok maybe just a little...

I scrambled to get to my feet and ran away from Dally's angry stare. I still could NOT believe I did that. Who is that stupid? No one kisses Dallas Winston without permission from him and especially from a guy. Why the hell did I do that... I'm not going to get over that stupid kiss...

Especially 'cause that's the closest to _euphoria_ I'll ever get. Kissin' Dallas Winston. I surely can't put that on my paper.

**Examples of your word:** Lip-locking with Dally.

Honestly?

Even if that IS my definition of euphoria.

~* *~

I was laying in the park. No one was really there. It was 4 in the afternoon. Usually no one came to hang out until later, when they were done with homework or whatever. But here I lay. In the grass looking up at the sky and wondering how it felt to roll away like the clouds. It seemed like the perfect thing to do.

I tried to put shapes to the clouds. Figure out what they were n' such. For example there was this one cloud that looked like Dally's switchblade. How weird. I even found one that looked like Mickey Mouse! That was pretty awesome. It made me grin.

"What are yew doin' Greaser?" I heard a voice sneer and I looked over and saw Dally looking quite proud of his Soc impression.

"Hey Dall'..." I looked away blushing. I was angry at myself. I forget everything when I was drunk sept' for that STUPID kiss. Now I didn't even want to be near him. I was afraid that I'd be stabbed with his cloud looking switchblade.... What?

"Hey. You still down bout that dumb word?" He laid next to me and I pouted. I just realized the whole reasoning to why I was angry yesterday and in need of cheering up. Euphoria. I've never had that. Soces did I can guarantee! My life is far from that dumb word.

"Nah." I came out with finally. It was the truth. Now I was angry at myself for making an ass out of me.

"Com'on get up fatass. Stop sulking. Wanna catch a movie later?" I turned to him astonished.

"Sure." I agreed and he noticed the shock on my face so I had to make a joke. I let my grin come to my face and wriggled my eyebrows. "Oh my my. Dallas WINSTON is taking me on a date." I say, my impression of a love sick chick was pretty accurate.

"Yeah yeah." He smirked slightly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's go."

"Wait." I said and looked back up at the clouds. "Lay with me. We got time."

He hesitantly laid down again and looked up at the clouds.

"That cloud looks like Mickey Mouse!" I pointed out proudly and he rolled his eyes.

"That cloud looks like rain." He said and I snorted slightly. He looked at me with a smirk on his devilishly handsome face. Did he know he was teasing me like hell...?

~* *~

"So where the hell are they!?" I asked kind of angry. Apparently Johnny and Ponyboy were missing. Darry was throwing a fit. Dally shrugged.

"I got no idea." He said simple and bluntly and I perked an eyebrow. He was lying. I'd be sure to ask him about that later.

I walked out of the house with a sigh and heard someone follow me to the abandoned lot. I just plopped down and looked over my shoulder. It was Dally. Never once had he reminded me of when I kissed him. Suppose that's a good thing. I didn't want to be reminded of that. He might have punched me dead in the face if I hadn't run off like a sorry little girl.

"Ey yo Two-Bit." Dally sat down next to me and I looked at him. The lighting at night made his skin turn an indigo color.

"Hey Dall'." I smiled and held my hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking confused and I laughed.

"My hands are cold. They always are. Thinkin' they're cool er somethin'." He grabbed my hands and I felt the heat from his own.

"Well mine are always warm." He smirked smugly and I grinned.

"Hot hands cold heart." I informed him and he nodded.

"Yeah that may be." He said and I blushed and looked at our hands. They looked so perfect together.

"Hey Dall'..." I said softly and he looked over at me boredly.

"What Two-Bit?" He asked and I looked up at him through my lashes making me think I was a girl er something.

"I..." I couldn't finish. I pulled my hands away and stood up. Closing my eyes I turned away from him and began to walk.

~* *~

"Hmm..." I sat alone in my room trying to think of what to say to him. I was writing everything down. If I said it someone could hear me.

I love you...

Nah. That can't be it. People use that word so much it's insufficient to this. My phrase needs to be pure gold. I love you just ain't enough to describe my feelings.

Wow I used a big word.

I ripped up the paper and threw it out. That's when I heard knocking outside my window. I turned to it and slowly opened it to see Dally standing there. The window made it to his shoulders.

"Jus' leave me like that?" He asked and grabbed me by my shirt and glared. "I should kick your ass."

"But you won't." I batted my eyelashes in a girly manner and he growled. "Aww Dally you know I LOVE you. I jus' needed to do my homework."

"Bullshit." He said and didn't even buy my over the top confession to my love. My phrase wasn't made yet... Obviously.

He kissed me. Holy shit he kissed me. It was rough at first but I eased into it. The window wasn't doing much good since the wall before the window was pressing against my... Problem.

The kiss was a fight for dominance which I let him win that. I know if anything happened he would be the one in charge of it. And I didn't mind that.

He pulled away and I slowly opened my eyes. His expression was one I've never seen before. Bafflement.

"Well shit.." I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. "You coulda jus' told me you liked me." I smiled but not my joking grin. I really smiled.

"Yeah yeah." He glared and I looked at him and he let go of the hold he had on my shirt.

"I like you a lot Dally." I whispered not really meaning to. It just blurt out.

"Then... Get outside." He demanded but with no hint of danger in his voice.

"Ok." I pulled away from the window and smiled slightly at him and closed my window and shut off my light and walked through the front door. I heard my parents arguing about something but didn't give a shit.

I practically floated over to Dally who already started to walk.

~* *~

"Dallas." I whispered against his lips. About 2 days passed since he kissed me and I've found myself drawn to those perfect lips whenever I got the chance. But he was more careful than I was. It made me kind of mad but I wouldn't want him to lose his image because I'm hormone driven.

"Keith." He replied with a look of dominance, possession. I smiled at him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked and he let his hands run down to my hips and rubbed them slowly which instantly got me hard. "What are you doing..."

"I want you." He whispered huskily in my ear and my legs felt weak.

Right now we were in my room. It didn't seem like a smart thing but no one was home, my door was barricaded and padlocked basically and I locked my window with who knows what and covered it. No one was going to interrupt my moment with Dally.

"Ok." I said and he let his hips grind against mine.

Gosh Dally really turned me on.

"Ngg... Dally." I shivered at his touch and he smirked slightly and tugged off my favorite Mickey Mouse shirt. I'd have to REALLY like someone to let them toss that shirt to the floor like it was nothing. But I paid him back with throwing off his leather jacket and his white Tee-shirt. He didn't seem to care much though. It's alright. Neither did I.

I loved the way he kissed me. It felt so amazing I just wanted more of it. He kissed me as he pulled off my pants and I just loved the feeling.

"Please. More Dall'." I groaned and he chuckled and tugged off my underwear and didn't even wait for me to touch his pants. He threw them off by himself.

"You look delicious." He licked down my chest and I waited for him to get to the aching erection I had. I wanted so bad for him to slowly push it into his mouth but just to be a tease he licked and sucked about every area near it.

"Dall'..." I whined and suddenly, oh so suddenly he engulfed me into his warm mouth which made me shiver. "Oh god Dal'..."

He went kind of slow, but sensually. It felt really good actually. My arms were grabbing the bed posts, I was digging my nails into the soft wood of it. Closing my eyes tightly but wanting to keep them open to see the look in Dally's eyes. I loved him. I really did. I just still never came up with my clever way of saying it.

I couldn't have explained that night better than my vocabulary word. But then again any day I'm with him that's the word to describe it. I couldn't believe how perfectly we seemed to fit together. It didn't matter that I was in pain for nearly the whole experience, I was with you and that's all that mattered to me. We didn't say much to each other so it was pretty quiet but that's fine. I was with him. My source of happiness. Even if everyone else thinks differently of Dally I would always know how sweet he was. Sweet wasn't a word to describe Dally but the only one I could think of.

By the end I couldn't speak. I was immobilized by what had just happened. I wanted it to happen again and again. Surprisingly Dally weren't sadistic like I thought he'd be but that was just ok. I didn't mind to well. I didn't mind at all actually. I just simply couldn't believe that I just gave myself up to Dally. Not that I regretted it. No fiber in my being wanted me to take away what just happened. There's nothing in the world I would trade for Dally.

"Dall'..." I yawned and I heard him shift on the bed trying to get up.

"Two-bit?" He answered quietly and I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed and he looked at me in confusion.

"Can you lay with me?" I asked and he pushed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"You sure like layin' you lazy ass." He joked and I smiled at him and nodded. Normally I wasn't this lazy, but for him I'd just lay there forever.

"I love you Dall'." I said softly and heard a grunt in response before falling asleep.

~* *~

"Ok everyone. Your assignment is due today." The teacher said and I inwardly cursed. I left mine at home. So much stuff was going on though. For example, Dally was in the hospital and so was Johnny. I worried about Johnny. Not so much Dally though. He had a broken arm and I knew that he would live on like Mickey Mouse.

But tonight is the rumble and I was worried about what would happen. I knew we'd win but I didn't want Dally to fight since he was hurt. But he'd be fine to fight and I know it.

"Keith, I'm going to take it as you didn't do it." The teacher looked at me accusingly and I grinned and wriggled my eyebrows.

"A' course I did it. Duh. I jus' left it at home s'all." I answered simply and he sighed and I was proud of myself since really, it WAS at my house.

"If it's not here tomorrow I won't be as kind." He responded and I shrugged. I'd have it tomorrow. Because it WAS done.

"Aw ain't you nice. Thank you kindly." I chuckled slightly and the teacher sighed and decided not to even give me a second thought. That's ok. I had to think of the tactics I'd use tonight at the rumble though...

~* *~

"Ey yo." I heard and turned around. I was on my way to Sodapop's place and I suppose that Dally knew exactly where to find me. When I turned to him I was surprised to see that he was out of the hospital but I said nothing of it. I missed him though. I missed him a lot.

"Wha'sa grease like you doin' near the likes of me?" I asked mimicking a Soc.

"Just wishing your lazy ass good luck." He said simply and I grinned at him.

"Gee thanks Dall' means a lot bud." I said and he shifted on his feet uncomfortably and pulled out a rose from his jacket and glared at me.

"Don't get your ass beat to bad." That amazed me. I couldn't believe he got me a rose but I tried to wipe my surprised expression off of my face as quickly as possible.

"....Thank you Dall'..." I said and took the rose but he rolled his eyes and I shifted on my feet. "You know... I... I love you Dallas."

"...Good luck tonight." Dally walked away from me and I looked down with a sigh. I guess he just doesn't feel the same way I do. But that's ok. I'll get over it.

~* *~

Lined up. Greasers faced to Soces. We were looking at each other angrily. But that didn't matter. The first punch went to Darry. For some reason I didn't see Dally. It wasn't like him to not show up to the rumble! How strange.

We watched closely, picking out who we wanted to fight first in our heads as the adrenalin pumped through our veins. I couldn't wait to throw a punch. It's been a while since I've been in a good fight. I really wanted to get into one now though.

Suddenly I heard a voice that made adrenalin pump wildly through my body for a completely different reason. It was Dally.

"DON'T START WITHOUT ME!" The second he spoke the first punch was served and in a mixture of lunges and pounces the fight was on. You'd have to pay close attention to see who was the enemy and who was your friend. I did a pretty good job. My laziness kept me in one area, warding off people. I'm pretty sure if you came near me swinging you were a Soc so I didn't hold back. I did however look for Dally wondering how he was doing.

When I found him at last he seemed to be doing perfectly fine which was good. I'm glad he wasn't hurt er nothing.

The fight raged on. I could see that the Socs were getting more tired with every punch. I held the expression of not having any fatigue at all even though I was ready to just lay down and pass out right then and there I was so tired. My arms were hurting as well as the rest of my body from defending myself against the damn Socs.

Quite suddenly they started to retreat and us Greasers cheered like we were awarded with a million dollars. I noticed that Dally was swelling with pride but he wouldn't look my way. I wonder why.

~* *~

I went to the hospital to see Johnny and I guess that Dally and Ponyboy had the same idea in mind. But when I got there I was surprised to see that Johnny just passed away as I walked into the room. And I looked into Dally's perfectly amazing eyes. Only to see that they looked at me like it was my fault.

I knew it took a lot to get Dallas Winston to care about you but hell, he cared about Johnny more than anyone in the world. And I suppose the same goes to me. I should be jealous but I ain't. I cared about Johnny too and I nearly cried figuring out that I would never get to see him again. It upset me completely.

What hurt more was the look in Dally's eyes. I hadn't done a thing to be looked at like a monster and yet I could agree as to why I was looked at like death. It upset me to think about how I fell in love with the wrong kind of person. What upset me even more was to think that I didn't care. No matter what I would always love Dally. Even with that look in his eyes as he stormed passed me in a rush. I couldn't say it. I couldn't say the forbidden words of I love you to him because I knew his mind was made up.

Dally didn't love me but I could pretend. And as I gazed at Johnny I realized that my biggest wish was for him to care about me like he cared about Johnny but I knew that he couldn't care about anyone like he cared about that kid. And with a silent prayer to Johnny I left the hospital in hopes of seeing Dally. But I knew that I wouldn't and for some reason that scared me.

Not scared but terrified. I couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen and I didn't know exactly what that something was so it made me shiver inwardly trying to think of what he was going to do and in realization I dashed to Soda's house and found out that Dally had just called them and there we went dashing to the park. I think I ran the hardest. Not the fastest though. My steps had more meaning than anyone else's.

What I saw next made my whole life crumble like someone just pulled out my heart with long claws and ran their fingers down it like someone would on a chalk board and stepped on it with spiked boots.

Dally pulled out a gun and the police shot him. He fell and got back up but again he was shot until he lied lifeless on the grassy ground beneath him.

"HE'S JUST A KID!!" I didn't even realize they were yelling. And I really couldn't realize that so was I.

Quickly I was at Dally's side. I grasped onto his jacket and looked at him, shook him thinking maybe it was a sick prank but it wasn't.

"This will never change for us at all Dall'. I'll always love you. Sorry for not being original but I love you Dall'." I sobbed. I've never cried so hard in my life...

Dallas Winston was dead. But for some reason he felt like he was there.

~* *~

_"If I lay here..."_

I stood in front of Dally's tombstone with as much strength as I could muster up. There he laid and here I stood. I didn't think it was fair that he died. Which was probably why the hot tears of anger were running down my face quite rapidly.

_"If I just lay here..._"

I sat down right next to the tombstone and slowly laid down next to it and looked up at the clouds. Finding shapes in them. It would be just corny if I found Dally's face in one of the clouds. So I won't tell you that's what I saw.

"That cloud looks like rain." I smiled to myself thinking of the words that Dally said. But then again it was raining when I laid down.

I then realized I wasn't as tuff as I thought I was.

But I laid there with Dally and looked over at the flowers that I put on top of his grave before.

_"Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

~* *~

**Keith (Two-Bit) Matthews English period 1  
****Vocabulary word**

**Euphoria**

**Definition: extreme happiness**

**Example: Every day, hour, minute and second I breathed next to Dallas Winston. That was true euphoria.**

_**The End**_

* * *

**_Review? :3_**


End file.
